Loved You All Along
by ember-chan
Summary: Oneshot Songfic based off of Our Lady Peace '4am'. Spoilers for newest manga chapters. 'And if I don't make it known that, I loved you all along..' "please…I…I loved you…I swear I always did…” KakaXOC. Drabble. R&R Please .


**Hai there! :3**

**It's me…with another oneshot. I recently discovered (brace yourself)…That there is not ONE single sonfic for the song '4am' by Our Lady Peace in all of the Naruto stories on the site! That's CRAZY. Anyways, because I love the song so much, I had to do a oneshot…songfic thing. And I have less than an hour to type it. So…hopefully it doesn't suck too bad! X3**

**This is another oneshot with the OC 'Ember'…I SWEAR, I ONLY HAVE 2 OC'S WITH THAT NAME!!! XD Yes, this is the same Ember from my story 'Tears of Tragedy' and 'Beautiful'. She is NOT however, the OC from 'Cold But I'm Still Here'…I swear, all my other OC's have different names!! XD Sorry…**

**SPOILER WARNING: This oneshot/songfic will contain spoilers for those who have not read up to chapter 449 in the Naruto manga…You have been warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: No…I sadly do not own Naruto…Believe me, if I did, Kakashi would already be married…to me. **

**---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---**

_**I walked around my good intentions,  
And found that there were none**_

Kakashi fought as hard as he could against Pein; knowing that if he couldn't defeat him…What would happen to Konoha?...It may cost him his life and then…Ember would never know…WAIT…That should be the least of his worries. Shaking his head, he instead tried to focus on killing Pein with Chidori. Kakashi rushed towards the evil leader of Akatsuki, the twittering sounds of angry birds filling the air. He…missed as Pein moved his head to the side.

_**I blame my father for the wasted years  
We hardly talked**_

Darkness. That's all Kakashi could see. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw…He was by a fire, and once he looked to his side…

"D-DAD??"

_**I never thought I would forget this hate  
Then a phone call made me realize I'm wrong**_

The mini Katsuya clone on Ember's shoulder gasped as Ember snuck stealthily around the village, trying to find survivors, holding back tears. Pein…the whole village had been crush…oh how she was going to pay him back for this…

"What is it, katsuya?" She asked anxiously. Katsuya remained silent staring straight ahead as Ember quickly moved around the rubble. AS Katsuya remained silent, Ember came to a dead stop, hiding behind the remains of what used to be some sort of building.

"Katsuya, tell me what's going on." She hissed with annoyance. This REALLY wasn't helping the situation at hand.

"…I-I'd rather not say…I don't want you to lose it…." Ember cocked an eyebrow. Why would she 'loose it?'

"Katsuya, spit it out right now before I go find what you're thinking about myself." The slug hesitated before speaking quickly and quietly.

"K-Kakashi was fighting Pein. My clone can't…can't seem to find much of a life force left.." Ember went rigid, her eyes wide. '_Oh…oh dear god, NO!'_ All the times she had screamed about her hate for him came rushing back to her, sending tears to her eyes.

"W-what?? No…NO you can't be serious!! Katsuya, where is he?? I have to see him! Oh, please Katsuya…KATSUYA" The slug remained silent, having an inward argument with herself. Ember needed to help the rest of the wounded, being one of the few ninja trained in both fighting, and medical jutsu. Eventually, she just decided if she didn't tell Ember where Kakashi was, she wouldn't do anything else.

"H-Hai…just follow my instructions…" Katsuya verbally lead Ember to where Kakashi lay among the rubble, totally unresponsive.

_**If I don't make it known that  
I've loved you all along**_

"It's me Kakashi. I'm sorry to see we both had to go so young." Sakumo replied grimly, staring at his son it the eye.

"…I've missed you Dad." Kakashi said, looking down at his feet. A strange feeling was I the pit of his stomach…

"I've missed you too, son. Tell me…what is upsetting you so? I know that no one wants to die…but any good shinobi accepts it once it happens." What was the feeling…regret? Sakumo frowned.

"Who did you leave behind, boy? I remember…I had that same sinking feeling once I died. Knowing that I had left you alone in the world…but…Who was there for you?" kakashi's eyes widened with surprise. So that's what-…how did his father know?

"…A…just…someone…Someone I promised to protect, but…I guess I can no longer do that…" Sakumo frowned and shook his head.

"You can always protect them from above…but there's something deeper here. If the person you are thinking about is a ninja, they'll take care of themselves." Kakashi sighed and looked at his feet.

"There's…this girl, I met quite a while back…" Sakumo grinned widely while Kakashi avoided his mischievous glance.

_**Just like the sunny days we ignore because  
We're all dumb and jaded**_

Ember's entire stance went rigid as soon as she caught sight of Kakashi's body. Tears threatening to spill over any second, she ran over, pushing rocks off him desperately. As soon as his legs were free, she dragged him away to a clear area, where she observed his condition fully.

She put an ear near his masked mouth, hearing for any breathing…

…

…None.

Gasping, she closed her eyes tightly as tears started silently rolling down her cheeks. She tore open his vest, and put a hand where his heart was, waiting for a pulse…and a sign of hope…

…

…Silence.

Ember's eyes flew open in shock. She simply couldn't believe it. KAKASHI, the one she had chased after all those years…the one who had copied over a thousand jutsu…the one she had tried to be just like…was gone.

She placed a hand on top of her other and forced as much chakra as she could, making a powerful blue-green glow surround her hands.

'_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!!!' _tears streamed down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she tried hopelessly to rejuvenate him. All the times…she hadn't done anything…hadn't said anything…completely…utterly…

LOST.

_**And I hope to god I figure out what's wrong**_

I walked around my room not thinking  
Just sinking in this box

Ember started crying uncontrollable, completely blocking out all sounds of katsuya's useless attempts at soothing her.

"Shh…stay strong, it's okay…He's in a better place now…" Things like this only made her cry harder. She just…couldn't accept the fact that he was dead…she WOULDN'T accept the fact that he was gone…And when others said things like that…it was just more proof that he really was…

Sitting on her knees by his side, she completely lost it, crying into her arms which were lying on his chest.

"K-kashi…Kakashi…k-k…KAKA-BAKA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!?" She cried out, overwhelmed in grief.

_**I blame myself for being too much like someone else  
I never thought I would just bend this way**_

All this time…she…she…had pretended…lied…acted…like…she hated him…She now realized as she cried over his lifeless body, it was the exact opposite…Oh how it was completely the other way around…

And then…oh haw many regrets she had…She should've hugged him more often…been kinder…told him…the truth.

But it was just out of habit…Whenever she saw him, it was an automatic reaction to be snide and mean…but…there were those times…when he broke her shell…and…

It was true…They were really close. Closer than any normal friends. But…both of them were much to stubborn to admit that.

_**And if I don't make it known that  
I've loved you all along**_

"…I see. Possibility of grandkids…?" Kakashi gave his father a dirty look while Sakumo laughed his head off.

"I'm just joking, son. But it's nice to hear you care so much about someone…In fact, you're so attached to her, you haven't managed to move on…" Kakashi just stared at his feet in sadness, his heart aching.

"…Yeah..I just wish…I would've told her…I had nearly 16 years for christ's sake…" The remained silent for a few minutes when an odd sound was heard.

"K-Kakashi, do you hear someone crying?" Sakumo asked cautiously. Using his well trained shinobi ears, Kakashi heard it too.

"Y-yeah…I wonder…" It wasn't just crying, it was hysterical bawling…It sort of sounded female…

"_Kakashi…Kakashi!! Please…please!! Why…why did you leave me! Please come back…please, I need you!!" _Was made out quietly in the middle of it. Sakumo's eyes widened as Kakashi looked shocked. He could place that voice anywhere…

"…It looks like…she found you…" Sakumo guessed. Kakashi remained silent, knowing that it may be the last time he got to hear her voice…though it panged him that she was crying like this…He…needed to listen…

"_Please come back…Why did you have to die?? You were the only one left…now I'm alone…Kakashi…Kakashi…No…" _Sakumo looked at his son with pitiful eyes, while Kakashi started to get on the verge of tears himself.

"_Kakashi…oh, Kakashi…I'm so sorry…we shouldn't have split up…I'm so sorry…so sorry…for everything…I was such a jerk, and I never got to make it up to you…and now it's too late…please Kakashi…forgive me…I'm such an ass…please…I…I loved you…I swear I always did…" _

Kakashi's eyes widened and Sakumo smiled, as his son started to fade away.

"Looks like…it isn't your time to go…Thank you for forgiving me, and allowing me to pass on…I think…I can finally see your mother now. Don't waste this second chance, Kakashi." Kakashi looked at his father sadly as he slowly disappeared. What was happening??

_**Just like the sunny days that we ignore because  
We're all dumb and jaded**_

Kakashi's eyes bolted open. The first thing he say was a mass of black hair, still muttering and crying into his chest. Said chest started slowly moving up and down as he regained the ability to breathe…

"Ember..?" He muttered weakly, trying to sit up. He shakily put a hand on her head to assure both of them-that he was in fact there.

Gasping with surprise, her head shot up. Her face was wet with tears, some hair sticking to her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, although there were now also wide with surprise.

"W-What the bloody hell?!?!" She whispered hoarsely, moving a hand to touch Kakashi's masked face. When her hand made contact, he closed his eyes and nuzzled her fingerless gloved, hand.

"..Ember…" He sat up straight, before re-opening his eyes, exposing that they were quite watery as well.

"…Ember…" He repeated staring deeply into her shocked eyes. In another second, he felt strong, slender hands yank him around the neck, bringing her petite frame crashing into him, while another soft hand yanked down his mask before he could react.

And…before he knew it…Her lips were on his, sharing the feelings he had so long wanted to show.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her right into his lap, and he deepened the kiss, as deep as kisses go.

It was another minute until they had to break for air. Panting, and face still damp with tears, Ember hugged him tightly around the neck, placing her forehead against his.

"Kakashi…I…I thought you were gone.." She started to cry again, as he pulled her into his chest, causing her to bury her face into his shirt.

"K-Kakashi…I should've told you…all this time…I swear…I've loved you…" Kakashi hugged her tighter, quite possibly crushing her as he buried his face into her hair.

"…I've loved you longer."

_**And I hope to god I figure out what's wrong**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Now…time to wreck the mood with an…author's note!**

**Now, to fully understand this story…you'll need to have to be completely up to date with the Naruto manga. **

**And just to clarify things, no, her crying did not bring Kakashi back to life, coincidently that was just when Pein brought EVERYONE back to life. (SPOILER!!!)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it~ Feel free to tell me what you think! I have a multi-chapter story going on this pairing as well, if you feel like reading it… (coughTearsofTragedycough)**

**Also, this song is called '4am' by Our Lady Peace. If you listen to the song while you read, it really helps set the mood~**

**Also, this doesn't follow the storyline for 'Tears of Tragedy'. Just a random oneshot to celebrate how awesome this song is, as well as the fact that Kakashi is alive. **

**Speaking of which…**

**IN YOUR FACE NON-BELIEVERS!!!! I KNEW IT, I FUCKING KNEW HE WAS ALIVE!!!! I WAS RIGHT AND YOU ARE WRONG, SO SUCK IT!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT HAVE FAITH IN KAKASHI YOU SHOULD BE SHOT IN THE FOOT!!!!!!!**

***ahem***

**Sorry about that…Yeah, that author's note ruined the whole story…sorry. **

**~ember-chan**


End file.
